powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bought and Scold
Bought and Scold is the seventh episode of the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis Daddy Morbucks buysTownsville from the Mayor for Princess Morbucks with a room of sweets (Turkish delight to be exact), and her first act as the new Mayor is to legalize crime, putting the girls in an ethical and legal dilemma. Plot Townsville is home to many villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM, but they have all been bested by The Powerpuff Girls repeatedly. One day, the girls are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten sitting in on a math lesson when The Gangreen Gang burst in and start causing trouble. Soon, the girls get ready to attack them, but Ace presents to them a decree claiming that crime is now legal. Forced by this decree to let the Gangreens carry on, they fly to the Mayor's office to evaluate the situation, only to find that Princess Morbucks has taken over after bribing the Mayor with a room full of Turkish delight (he turned down offers as high as five trillion dollars for Townsville proper). Princess remarks that after having been turned away as a propsective Powerpuff Girl and failing to exact her revenge in destroying them, she declares that she is in charge and crime is legal as per her decree. She also goes on to warn that if the girls try and stop anybody from causing crime, she will have the girls thrown in jail. All over Townsville, people and businesses alike are being robbed and terrorized by its criminal element, which features newly-released inmates from prison system, while police and corrections protection have been deactivated by Princess' executive action. The Powerpuff Girls' house is robbed of nearly everything by criminals just casually walking in and taking stuff per the new decree. Later, in bed, the girls are crying about crime being legal, as their status in the city has also been deactivated to their dismay. When Blossom has an idea after a comment made by Bubbles, a plan is put into action in the darkness of night. Meanwhile, when Princess goes to get a glass of water, she gets robbed of everything as soon as she could get back to her bed, and she starts panicking and thinking about what her father will do when he finds out. She calls the girls to her office and begs the girls to bring back her belongings. However, the girls remind Princess that she made crime legal in such a way where even if they found out who stole her stuff, they could do nothing about it since the robbers aren't technically breaking any laws. Princess, dejected, signs a new emergency decree outlawing crime once again, allowing her to send the girls to look for her stuff. Within a short time, all villains and criminals within city limits are quickly subjected to the emergency decree. As police authority is restored and crime is outlawed, they catch every villain in town and return to Princess', claiming that none of them stole her stuff. As Princess starts to panic, Bubbles giggles and Princess realizes that it was the girls who robbed her. She says she will have them arrested, only for the girls to point out that crime was legal when they stole her stuff, and therefore, at least legally, her stuff is all theirs and that there's nothing she can do to them. As Princess' father awakens to an empty home, the girls propose a trade: in exchange for Princess' stuff, she returns control of Townsville to the Mayor. The transaction is quickly closed as they give her the stuff back right when her daddy sees that the stuff is all gone. He sees Princess with the stuff outside and (perhaps) punishes Princess as she yells and cries at the girls, who have taken off. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Princess Morbucks *King Morbucks *Professor Utonium *Ms. Keane *The Mayor Of Townsville Minor Characters *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Monster from Bubblevicious *Broccoloids *Roach Coach *The Kitty *The Boogie Man *Sedusa *Quackor *Abracadaver *The Rowdyruff Boys Trivia *In the episode's intro, the Narrator gives each villain a description: **Mojo Jojo: accursed **Fuzzy Lumpkins: ill conditioned **HIM: infernal **Gangreen Gang: unprincipled **The Amoeba Boys: spineless **Bubblevicious monster: monsterous **Broccoloids: distasteful **The Kitty: felonious **Roach Coach: gross **The Boogie Man: dark **Sedusa: naughty **Quacktor: fowl **Abracadaver: grave **The Rowdyruff Boys: miscreated **Princess Morbucks: spoiled * In this episode's intro, the Narrator also gives descriptions to the Powerpuff girls as well: ** Bubbles: pure ** Buttercup: proud ** Blossom: perfect *This is Princess' most villainous role for buying Townsville and legalizing crime just to drive the girls out of business. *Princess' act of buying Townsville and legalizing crime is referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *Despite The Rowdyruff Boys being destroyed in "The Rowdyruff Boys", they make a flashback cameo in this episode. *The Rowdyruff Boys' poses bear a striking resemblance to the Girls' poses in the college short Whoopass Stew. *Two men can be seen beating a guy, they are dressed like Popeye and Bluto. *There are references to The Big Lebowski when the girls go home. The Professor says, "Hey, this is a private residence, man!" You see the three nihilists enter the house. One of them grabs the rug and The Professor says, "Hey that rug really tied the room together!" *This episode and the episode "Bubblevision" are the first episodes to have the 2000 oval designs of the Powerpuff Girls for two episodes and not having the 2000 circle designs at all for a whole episode because the circle designs were used at all times instead of the oval designs in "Criss Cross Crisis". After "Criss Cross Crisis", the oval designs (which first appeared in "Just Desserts") were then used instead of the circle designs for the next two ("Bubblevision" and this episode). *In this episode, the girls are seen first in sequence one-by-one in three still pictures, and they feature the girls doing several poses. These pictures show Bubbles doing a pose used by Speedee, which is the former mascot used by McDonald's (with four differences, the sign reading "I'm Speedee!" is removed, her right hand is placed behind her skirt, her left foot is seen in the front and her right foot is seen in the back) against a fuschia background with yellow, blue and white flowers. Buttercup is doing the Green Giant's famous pose against a cobalt blue background with light blue stars. Blossom is doing the Captain Morgan mascot's famous pose (with two differences, the barrel is removed and her left hand is raised high) against a yellow, light yellow and brown sunburst background with white sparkles. This shows that McDonald's Corporation, Green Giant, and Captain Morgan are referenced by the girls' poses in this episode. This sequence was later referenced and reused (with three pictures instead showing Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny and Mange in sequence) in the episode "Super Zeroes". *When Buttercup picks up Big Billy, a glimpse of his eye is shown. *The three thieves who ransack the Utomium household are caricatures of artists Andy Bialk, Clay Morrow, and Paul Rudish. Goofs *When the Gangreen Gang run into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Grubber's ears are gone. *When the Gangreen Gang sleep in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Big Billy had three top teeth instead of his usual one tooth. *When the Rowdyruff boys appear, Butch's arms are bare and Brick has visible hair.o **When Buttercup looks at Princess Morbucks at an bored angry face her eyelids are the color of her skin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes storyboarded by Paul Rudish Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries